Big cross mix up
by wolf1983ca
Summary: Cross over of difrent animes such as monster rancher, digimon, Dbz, and pokemon


The big cross mix up.  
  
holly is just waking up  
she steps from were she was sleeping next to genki and walks up to the fire whitch was smoking now because it whent out the night before. she pokes the sinders and in the distance she heard a loud explosion.  
  
a loud voice echoed in the distance "kamayacan!" a whoosh of light whent by and holly was nearly blown over by the shock of the explosion  
Genki wakes up and sees holly looking up at the horizon.   
"what was that holly? genki asked   
All of a sudden a bunch of stones started falling and one smacked holly right on the head shes knocked out instantly  
"holly! holly!" he runs over to holly passed out on the ground  
"holly please wake up!" he said shaking her body  
smaller stones start to fall and then stops and the land grows silent.  
All of a sudden they see somthing flying in the sky  
"look its a bird" tiger said  
"no its a plane" hare said  
"no its super lame!" coltia said grining runing up to the group  
They hear a female voice in the distance "I told you vegeta to take it easy!"  
"stay out of this women" the loud male voice said  
"I'm gonna get into this vegeta! now stop it!" the female voice squeeked  
"now guys.. " another one piped up  
Then our gang sees vegeta, bulma, and goku walk up  
coltia looks at goku "Hi muscle man! whats your name?" coltia grins  
"My names goku!" super sayen warrior whoo! he starts runing around like a fool  
The monster rancher gang, Bulma and vegeta sweat drop.  
all of a sudden a Vulpix falls out of the sky from a warp in the sky  
"Vulpix!" it yelped out standing on hollys belly   
"aww how cute!" coltia said runing up and squeezing it  
"vul!" it lets out a fire blast and scorches coltia  
"ow.." she falls over  
Holly meanwhile is still out from her bump on the head and she starts mumbling stuff "ow.... mommy i dont want to go to school..... mmmmmmm...." holly says in a weak voice in her sleep  
A girl in a blue skirt walks up  
"hi!" goku said still hyper and giddy  
"hey! how are you?" coltia said burned all over from vulpix  
"i'm fine,do you guys need any help?" the girl said in her soft voice  
"sure" genki said "whats your name?"  
"my names erika" she smiled "I can help your freind there" She points at holly  
She takes a cloth and soaks it in water and then puts it on holly's for head  
Holly's face tightens from the cold cloth put on her head then her faces relaxs   
"thats really all i can do" erika said   
"thats okay" genki said happy that holly must feel better  
"Vulpix!" The vulpix yelped at erika and jumped into her arms  
"aww how cute!" erika squeeked  
goku ran up "Yeaa monsters rule! *ahem*" he takes some sort of pill and he stops acting hyper and giddy  
"goku take chill pill" golem said and he laughed  
  
"I'm the pokemon master!" a annoying high pitched voice yelped  
"No im the master!" a squeeky female voice yelped out  
"now guys..." another one piped up  
"shut up brock!" the other two yelled  
"pika pi!" another one whent  
  
the courages seven and the other people see ash, misty, brock and pikachu walk up  
Brocks eyes turn into hearts when he sees erika,coltia, and holly "who are those girls?" brock yells  
Misty takes a huge mallet and hits brock over the head with it "shut up brock!" misty yells  
"ow ow misty!" brock says with a huge lump on his head  
"what pokemon is that?" ash said pointing his pokedex at hare and tiger  
"No data found" Dexter said in its computer voice  
"We arent pokemon!" Tiger growled  
Chichi and gohan run up  
"Goku! i told you not to run off!" chichi said in her angry voice  
chichi starts chasing goku "Its our anavesary today! how could you forget!??" chichi runs after goku  
every one else in the group sweat drops.  
As chichi and goku run off, bulma vegeta, and gohan run after them.   
"What was that all about?" erika said confused at the muscly men runing off in the distance  
Brock looks at erika with hearts in his eyes   
Erika gets very nervous "umm..." She gets really freaked by brocks sudden rrm show of effection.  
Misty hits brock over the head with a mallet again "stop it brock! you dont even know her yet!" misty said with a vain poping up on her head.   
"I'm ash ketchum from pallet town, I'm the pokaymon master! yeaaa!" he shows every one his badge collection  
"yea and im the president of the united states" Matt yelled from the distance laughing  
The group suddenly sees matt and the rest of the digimon gang   
"izzy!? have you found out were we are yet?" tentomon said in his annoying bug voice  
"be quiet! im trying to think you over grown cock roach with wings" izzy growled typing franticly at his ibook  
"Well sorrrry!!!" tentomon said in annoyence  
"My feet hurt!" mimi complained  
"shut up mimi!" sora yelled  
"you shut up! you tom boy!" mimi yelled back  
"ooooh yeaaaa!" sora growled and sora and mimi started fighting  
  
The sky grows dark and clouds roll in and it starts to rain  
mimi and sora stop fighting   
"Nooo! my hair is gonna get wet!" mimi yelled in horror  
Suddenly theres a crack of thunder  
Holly starts mumbling in her sleep again "No father dont go...." a tear rolls down her cheek  
The rain gets worse and it starts pouring like crazy as the group gets soaked  
Holly finaly wakes up  
She gets up in a haze "my head really hurts" she says  
Genki is over joyed that holly woke up and he runs over and hugs her tightly  
"Awww!" erika says looking at holly and genki huging.  
Moos floating fotress floats up from the distance  
"ah oh.." genki said looking at it looming over head  
  
End of part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
